The Prisoner
by Nilahxapiel
Summary: AU. Yaoi.BBxLight. Trying to get his degree in criminology, Light decides to interview a brilliant murderer by the name of Beyond Birthday every day for three months. “I will murder your conscience, Light... rape your future, and change your life."


Title: **The Prisoner**

Authors: Mikanis & Nilahxapiel

Rating: M

Pairing: B x Raito

Categories: Suspence/Crime/Drama/Romance

Warning(s): Mind Fuckery, Disturbing Psychology (Meaning LOTS of B), and eventual Yaoi and sexual situations.

Summary: AU. Yaoi. BBxRaito. Trying to get his degree in criminology, Light decides to interview a brilliant murderer by the name of Beyond Birthday every day for three months. "I'll _destroy _that dream for you...and I'll enjoy doing it. I will murder your conscience, Light... rape your future, and change your life."

_A/N: This is written between Mikanis and I, and basically it's an RP. Meaning loosely that she wrote B's actions and I wrote Light's, therefore the POV juggles between them consistently. _

* * *

**Day One**

Light brushed a piece of hair out of his face, not because it was annoying him where it was placed, but because of the long, thorough, aggravating search that was mandatory to visit all prisons. He _understood_ the need. It did not make it any less irritating. But now it was over, that was condolences enough, and he allowed himself to be led by three guards down the stone walls of the prison, his face directed firmly ahead, but his eyes roaming around the cells that they passed with mild interest and more than a little paranoia. However, despite his discomfort with the less than homey setting, he was glad to be there, especially after all the work and tenacity is had taken for him to get such an opportunity, especially with a criminal such as Beyond Birthday. He was led to a room, and watched as the door was unlocked and opened.

The room was empty. There was chair, obviously meant for him, facing a small table with mostly wall surrounding it, but there was an opening in it where bars were instead, perhaps four feet in length and five in height. He could see another section of the room, another small table, with a chair at the end. An empty chair. Beyond Birthday had yet to arrive. He looked back at the guards calmly, "When can I expect him?" They answered that they were just retrieving the prisoner from his cell, and it shouldn't be more than five minutes. Light nodded curtly, and the door was shut. After a long moment of looking over the room, he took a tape recorder from his back pocket. He didn't especially need it, but it would be nice to have, if Beyond Birthday allowed him it. He finally sat down in the chair, sitting up straight and crossing one leg over the other, placing his hands on his knee, waiting.

Light peered at the empty seat in front of him, patiently, calmly, waiting for the murderer to arrive. In truth, he supposed it could be anxiousness, but not fear. He wanted to talk with this man, this _brilliant _man, this brilliant, _twisted _man. Light wanted to see how he ticked, how he thought. He wondered what the man would look like, handsome or ugly? Fat or thin? Were the skin graph scars showing anywhere that didn't hide behind clothing? It was a shallow thought process, Light thought vaguely, but he didn't very much care. This was what he was there for. To learn the things about Beyond Birthday that he didn't know. He stared coolly at the seat in front of him, imagining it occupied.

Beyond heard the door open before its schedule but didn't deem it important enough to rise from his cot...not yet at least. It meant that something had changed, but it could just as easily be a doctor's appointment, or something else mildly unpleasant that they would have to drug him for. The footsteps coming down the narrow hall seemed to rattle through the bars of his cell, and with a distant sigh, he prepared himself. It wasn't as though he had the power to change it anyway. They didn't like to give him power. In truth the only reason they'd kept this new 'Change' from him was so that he didn't have something to look forward to.

There was a tell-tale squeak of wheels.

They'd brought the rack. Beyond's eyes did open then, his head coming off the cot to watch as they wheeled the metallic dolly in, a restraint device of L's own design. It was an ugly thing, a bondage device of untold strength and merciless efficiency. The scent of oiled leather and a musky, human scent surrounded the monstrosity as though it's occupants' ill-will was residual.

Beyond _hated_ the rack.

However, it meant that wherever he was going he might have his hands free when he arrived and they let him loose. Having his hands free meant the possibility of mischief or blackmail, because the prison only gave him that freedom when they wanted him to show well...his good behavior and their supposed leniency preserved the good will for the establishment. It was inspiration enough to suffer through the bondage. He decided to play nice when they opened the door, turning onto his stomach and obediently offering up his hands behind his back. In a moment, he was upright while they fastened straps over places that were really just indecent, leaving no part of his body mobile enough to do damage to his handlers.

The murderer tried to keep track of his location, but if Beyond had been to this hall before, it was years ago. He didn't recognize the turns they made as they wheeled him through the various parts of the prison, but supposed that it really didn't matter. It was all a series of movements, directions in the dark to him, devoid of real sense of travel or distance. Soon enough, they paused to admit him through another door, and the infamous rack came to a stop just on the other side of it. Beyond wasn't sure they'd reached their destination until they removed his blindfold, but as it fell away to reveal an interview chamber.

He instantly regretted his decision to go quietly.

The interview chamber meant unexpected company, he thought as they removed the gag. That was worth facial scarring on at least one of his guards...he'd make sure to repay him when it came time to return to his cell. For now, he settled for watching the brunette man on the other side of the bars with thinly veiled contempt for every breath that he drew. They used zip ties on his wrists to keep him immobile while the rest of the restraints were removed. The plastic burned sharp lines into his skin as the heavy leather straps and various locks were released. He didn't know why the man was there, but there was a self-appreciative quality to his smirk that made Beyond's lip curl. He contemplated breaking a guard's neck, just to start the coming conversation off on the right foot, but refrained in favor of the abrasive zip ties being cut. It wouldn't be the first time they'd left them on due to his insubordination. He settled instead for trying to set his visitor on fire with the sheer strength of his stare.

Light watched as they began to untie the man, taking in his features easily, memorizing them and closing his eyes briefly to see if he'd gotten it down right, before reopening his eyes to check his work. The face was contorted into a look of pure distaste for his situation as he was slowly unbound. There was violence in those crimson eyes, a shade of deep red that Light had never seen before. He was thin and pale and had messy hair, the kind of person Light wouldn't give a second thought in the real world. He watched them secure him to the chair, leaving his hands free, as he peered over at Light, not speaking a word yet. Light continued staring on at Beyond Birthday, equally silent, as the guards began to leave the room.

Everything about the man screamed order, Beyond sneered inwardly, from the press of his shirt to the angle of the knot in his tie. His hands, folded upon his knee, lacked a wedding ring, and his nails were immaculate. Beyond wished he had the luxury.His own nails were roughly shaped by virtue of his teeth. The cut of his suit was expensive, and the man himself was actually quite attractive by today's standards, but the information was merely filed away with his mental descriptions. He'd be able to recall in perfect detail what he looked like later, and he hated that he fell back to his training even after years of its disuse. What struck him again was the smug air that pervaded his every movement...the man made _blinking _look important and privileged. He smiled slowly, drawling without preamble, "Well, don't we look pretentious?"

Light cocked his eyebrow, amused. An insult, first thing? His mind ran the previous look of contempt Beyond Birthday had given him, and perhaps surprise as well...he could assume by that, then, that no one had informed the prisoner of his appointment with Light that day, not to mention that it would be going on for three months. He ignored the comment, and instead spoke in his flawless English, an introduction, "I am Light Yagami."

He would have said 'it's a pleasure', but truly, it was just an interest, "Firstly, what name would you prefer I refer to you as?"

"Oh you're one of _those_, aren't you?" Beyond ignored the question entirely, instead leaning to check the chain on his chair and then give the bars between them an appraising look. He found nothing promising. "Biographer or reporter? Is it another anniversary?"

The man was suddenly moved to the back of his thoughts while he stood and tested the bolts securing his chair to the floor, wrapping his pale hands around the top bar of its back and wrenching at it. It got him nothing, and he narrowed his eyes in disgust. "Hmph."

Light honestly felt like laughing...or twitching in annoyance. Close tie, really. The antics were amusing, but the disregard was annoying. Light liked having his questions answered, and of course, he'd entertained the possibility of Beyond Birthday not being cooperative, but the reality was even more frustrating then he thought. He kept his face calm though as he watched the red-eyed man test his restraints, another trickle of paranoia slithering down his spine at the thought of _if they were loose_...but he pushed it away. "I'm neither. And it's June, not August or September, so no, it's not an anniversary either."

He paused a moment to watch as Beyond Birthday's hands tug at the bars and restraints, "I am a student from Japan. I'm working on my thesis. I've been allowed to spend one hour with you, every day, for the next three months, with you in this room. I'd be happy to answer any questions you may have on this situation."

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into?" Beyond muttered, backing away a step to look the chair over. It was a steel thing, pieces of metal bolted together in panels. Placing his foot on the chair seat, he quietly inspected the long set of handcuffs that connected his ankle to the front leg, link by link. "Honestly?"

"I believe so," Light answered confidently, eyes trailing down to follow the murderer's hand movements. He new how crazy, desperate and diluted this murderer was. His eyes returned to meet sharp red.

"And if I find that I've underestimated you, which I am almost positive I haven't, then I know that I'm intelligent and resourceful enough to reanalyze quickly and get myself out of harms way," Light informed the man flippantly, and leaned back in his chair a bit more, "Now, what name would you prefer to be called?"

"Foolish arrogance. You assume that I'm doing this with the intent to cause you harm, when really I just can't stand being tied to a chair." Beyond muttered, eyeing the chair and chain again. As an afterthought, he added over his shoulder, "You may call me B."

"B, then," Light nodded. Beyond Birthday's other comments were, however irritating, the truth. He had assumed that, and he _was _arrogant. It was not something he denied, unless he had a reason for it. He went on, "I apologize for your discomfort, then, which leads me to my next question; is there anything I can do for you that would make you more comfortable?"

Because bribery was always efficient. Light smirked softly, adding, "Besides leave and never come back, I mean."

"My discomfort?" B chuckled at that. "I assume you witnessed how they brought me in here. Were you an officer, they never would have taken me out of it. Unfortunately for you, they feel the rack is a bit too grotesque for civilian interviews. And as far as you doing anything to 'assist' me...you'll find I'm quite capable...For instance..."

Beyond lifted the length of chain and singled out a link, kneeling beside the chair. "These are perfectly fitted to these bolts."

He eased the metal ring over the small bolt's head with a click and used the length on either side to coerce it into moving. "They never think of things like this. It's a simple matter of redirecting tension to turn this chain into a tool. To answer your question as succinctly as I can, Yagami," B paused and gave him a curt glance, "You can keep quiet while I take the leg off of this chair and make myself comfortable."

Light met the look solidly, almost to rebuke such a claim, for his safety after all, but reminded himself that was a set of sturdy bars between them as well...He looked at Beyond Birthday, and then nodded without a word, content to watch the graceful movement and see if the man could actually do such a thing.

Beyond's smile narrowed into something a bit more cynical. "You really are confident."

Then he set his mind to his task, easing the chain around and readjusting the link as necessary. It took him some moments but finally the two bolts came away in his hands. However, when he tried to lift the chair seat, he found that the other three sets kept too much tension in the steel to allow it to shift and free the cuff-ring. He was much too impatient to finish the other four, and instead lifted the chain again. A moment's consideration had him slipping a bolt through a link and crouching on the chair to screw it back into place. If he could get enough a torque, the metal should yield after a few twists. "You do realize that if I wanted, I could touch you before this interview is over?"

He didn't bother to wait for a reply and secured the chain to the chair, with only a short length between his ankle and the leg brace. Gritting his teeth, he took the chain in his hands and using the power of his legs, applied pressure. "The welding in this link is inadequate to hold under such..._stress_..."

_Snap!_

Beyond grimaced at the raw skin the cuff had torn during the process, but it wasn't bleeding too badly, so he ignored it. Once the chain was loose, he pulled the mangled link off to inspect it. "And this is for the man who tied my gag today...I haven't scarred him yet."

Light was not thrown by the comment, nor intimidated by it, as he presumed it was meant to be, for it was spoken out loud. He could always warn the guards after the session were over, and if they were still stupid enough to allow B to cut them, then it was their fault, not his. Instead he concentrated on the actual threat to himself, or rather the question that B had asked him, that was supposed to be intimidating. He looked at the table he was sitting at, and then Beyond Birthday's, estimating the length of their arms...as he thought. The only way the man would be able to touch him would be if Light intentionally put his hand to the bars. Which he had absolutely no intention of doing. "I highly doubt that you could touch me before the end of this interview, B."

Meaning, no fucking way.

With another chuckle, Beyond hopped up on the table and approached the bars, ignoring the blood dripping down his ankle. "My legs are longer than my arms."

He paused to let that sink in, staring down at the student with unadulterated amusement before sinking to sit on the table, directly in front of the bars, and fixed his crimson eyes on the caramel ones staring back. "But I believe you have some questions for me."

Light's eyes widened a fraction as B climbed onto the table and settled against the bars as though he were a monkey in a zoo. He'd completely forgotten about the legs. He schooled his face and didn't his best to fight the urge to back up in the chair, and stayed put, not allowing Beyond Birthday to know that he'd gotten to him -not that he had. He answered the prompt, "There are not a set number of questions I'm going to ask you. The set time of three months would be superfluous if there was. I could honestly care less about your motives for the murder, or what you say they are or anything else. Mostly I won't even ask you anything about the murders in particular."

Light looked into straight into B's eyes relentlessly, "For example, I'd like to know about your school life. Your grades and behavior, friends, bullies, teachers...etcetera."

Beyond rested his chin in his palm. "You're going to spend three months trying to figure out if I was bullied as a child?"

He could see the tension in the foreign man's hands, and switched to Japanese, to further throw him. "I'm afraid I'll bore you to death...and then my other murders would much more fascinating. What kind of finale is that? Boring a person to death."

He giggled then, quietly, half gone to the idea. He held up the link and inspected it, turning it over in his fingers like a hook.

Light scowled at the man.

"Of course I'm not!" He replied, a bit tightly, "At the moment I am attempting to assess how much of the stereotypical serial murder pattern you fit into, if any at all. The entire reason I picked you is because you don't seem to follow the pattern much at all."

Light looked him up and down, "In fact, I take you more for a bully than the victim, seeing as you are attempting to bully me right now, with your crude gestures, barely veiled threats and by pretending to misunderstand a question I'm sure you are smart enough to understand the need for. And no, this line of questioning should only go on for a few days."

Light paused, brown eyes stopping once again once they connect to red. He leaned forward slightly, but not enough that he felt he was in danger of B touching him as promised. "We'll get to less 'boring' things eventually. But I suppose that all depends on how much of my time you intend to _waste_."

"So," B drawled, raising an eyebrow. "Pussycat has claws after all."

He tossed the rent link through the bars to clatter across the table beneath Light's chin. "Fine. I'll bite. I committed my first murder when I was eight years old, by shoving an annoying toddler down a flight of stairs." B leaned forward as Light had, licking the edge of his teeth carefully. "Is _that _the kind of information you're looking for?"

Light cocked an eyebrow and sat up straighter, eyes drawn to the link on the table below him for a moment. Wouldn't need to warn the guards after all.

"I'm looking for whatever you'll share with me," Light shrugged a bit, to loosen himself up. Looking so tense would only alert B to his inexperience with handling murderers in person, and hint at weakness that B could grasps and twist to his own whim. As if Light would give him the chance. "How was the toddler being annoying?"

"It was crying, and I didn't know why." Beyond was surprised he glossed over the insult, but grinned his triumph at the look of relief he cast at the tiny shred of metal. He hadn't really given anything up...he still had the steel bolt. That should keep him from alerting the guards however...bribery was a beautiful thing. He pulled his ankle up, inspecting it out of annoyance instead of concern.

Light would never admit that the answer amused him as much as it disturbed him. He moved on, nodding and flipping to the next page in his mind, "What about your grades?"

Somehow B didn't seem the type to sit around and do homework. Perhaps the kind that did nothing and then aced the test. That sounded right.

"Have you ever read anything by Robin Hobb?" B tilted his head, letting his eyes wander over the man again. He was much more attractive when he pretended to be completely relaxed...Beyond was sure that when he truly was, there was a natural grace to his movement.

"No, I have not read any books by her under that pseudonym," Light answered, this time not disturbed by the other ignoring his question. It wasn't a very important one, and one he thought he'd already figured out. Besides, his questions were designed to branch off into others. He brushed a piece of hair out of his eye, "But I have read one of hers under the name Megan Lindholm. I'm really not very into fiction, honestly."

"Oh, I haven't read anything of hers, I just wanted to know if I could manipulate you into following a conversation of my choosing." B stretched then, boredly toying with the bars between them. "I'm glad you're open minded."

Light scowled briefly, but then controlled himself, relaxing his face and glaring at B a moment longer before replying, "Well, you know, I try." He shook his head slightly, "This isn't supposed to be an interview, per se. It's a conversation. Is there a topic _you _wish to discuss?"

"Oh don't roll over like that." B eyes widened at the brief scowl, a glimpse of something darker within that he wanted to see again. He pushed once more, testing. "It makes you sound so weak."

Light's eyes narrowed at the comment. Shut up. Shut the fuck up. He wanted to spit that at the infuriating man, and his hand tightened on his knee briefly.

"I'm not rolling over, I'm stating the fact and giving you a chance. I've already asked you a question, and you chose to ignore it. Me repeating it over and over again would be _weak_." He probably said that a little harsher than he intended, but he could scarcely care at the moment.

"Ah." B held his hands up, closing his eyes serenely. "Poetry. I love it when you bite back. I signed a confidentiality agreement about my schooling, you'll have to move on...I will say only that it was a waste of my time, in the long run."

B opened his eyes and reached his hand through the bars, barely past his wrist, and flexed it carefully, curling and moving his fingers. "Anything else on your mind?"

'Love it when you bite back'? What was this? God, B was strange. It was somewhat fascinating...and even more annoying. Light ignored the insult...or compliment, whatever it was, and answered the question. "Fine then. Family. Did you have any and what were they like?"

Beyond shrugged and lay down on the table, lacing his fingers behind his head. "Dead before I was five, and no, I wasn't responsible. I don't know what happened to them."

He paused, glancing over at the student again."You know, that suit is extremely boring...as is your tie."

"You know, I thought about wearing something like yours, a lovely bright orange," Light eyed B's prison wear.

"...But I thought it might be awkward." He finished with a sneer that he just couldn't keep down. Insulting his clothes, as if that meant a damn thing? At least Light got to choose his own clothes, thank you very much.

Beyond raised an eyebrow. "You'll be returning for the next three months you say? Every day?"

"That's correct," Light repeated. He was confident in his abilities to put up with this man. He...wasn't boring, at least, and that was saying something.

Beyond peered at the ceiling again as though considering this, still stretched upon the table. Then he smirked, turning to regard the other man and stating bluntly, "You're the most attractive person I've lain eyes on in the six years since they buried me in here. And I've no choice but spend an hour in your presence and then return to my cold little cell...If you must wear clothing, the least you can do is wear an interesting tie."

And Beyond laughed at himself then, returning his eyes to the concrete above.

Somehow, although Light had been called attractive his entire life, it was different coming from the mouth of a murderer, especially one that didn't seem to be connected with the usual social niceties. However, he rolled the request over in his mind for a moment. He had asked the man if there was anything he could do to make him more comfortable, although that had been before a man of the taunts and threats. He was suddenly less inclined to make B feel comfortable.

Still, he straightened up in his chair and replied, "And what is it that you consider an 'interesting' tie? I'm not going to wear anything embarrassing just because it will interest you."

"You hesitated before answering." B stated plainly, not bothering to meet his eyes. "And you do not sound irritated. Are you perchance gay, or just extremely indulgent? Is there a woman that walks all over you when you return to the home, or do you go alone, hiding your various one night stands from your family...and I'll say in particular your father."

Beyond glanced over at him, and nodded to himself, sitting up. "Yes, a father somewhere in there...Someone had to teach you to how to a tie."

Light felt his eye twitch with annoyance but he cooled his temper before replying in the calmest, stoic manner he could. "Perhaps the reason I do not sound irritated is because I have enough control over myself to not allow you hear it. If I am gay, it's truly no concern of yours, equally so if I am heterosexual. And at the moment, yes, I am indulging you, that's what this entire thing is about, to learn about you and what you think, I doubt I'll get anywhere by refusing you something as simple as an interesting tie."

Light peered at the man's messy hair, tracing his gaunt, pale face and then yet again returning to lock with red eyes, "And your logic is faulty the the latter. Perhaps my mom always tied her brother's ties, and therefore although my father wasn't around, I had an adequate teacher for such a thing. Or perhaps I asked my uncle, or my teachers taught me or the man next door in our apartment. Or maybe, I didn't even tie _this _tie myself and I still don't know _how _to tie one because my father wasn't around to teach me."

Light felt a bit more confident now that he'd poked holes in B's oh-so confident declaration. He leaned back again in his chair, switching his crossed legs and gazing at the prisoner coolly.

Beyond shook his head. "Very good. My next question then, would be who it was that taught you to cross your legs like a man, not a woman? That isn't something 'taught' so much as 'Lead by example". Also...while your wristwatch is nice...it is also functional. A man picked it out. So perhaps... A) you have a disreputable uncle who is leeching off of his sister, or B ) your mother is a whore that bore you out of wedlock and depends on her brother for support...Or, as I put it rather nicely earlier, You have a father."

B licked his lips, crimson eyes bright in his amusement.

And just like that, the tension in Light's shoulders had returned. He was so tempted to look at his watch, because he was fairly sure their hour was almost up, but he refused to walk away while B had the last word.

"Aren't you close minded?" Light said a bit tightly, "Perhaps I was observant enough to see that men sat this way and women sat another, and seeing as I'm male the conclusion was this. Also, why do you think this watch was a gift? Yes, a man picked it out -what makes you think it wasn't me? Also, saying that you're right about me having a father present, we have not discussed the probability of me having a mother around and yet each of your examples alludes to that."

Light was tempted to rebuke his statement about his mother being a whore...but he got the feeling that B would only laugh in response.

"Perhaps you _are _observant. Perhaps you did buy it yourself. And perhaps she's dead. But...I don't think so, Light Yagami." Beyond let the name roll of his tongue as if it had a flavor. "You cannot take without first yielding. If you had no mother...you wouldn't be quite as angry with me as you _are_."

A simple exchange of information, but he was sure the student was intelligent enough to know that the watch and his manner of sitting were not Beyond's target at all...an elaborate dance, but the murderer knew now without a doubt that Light's mother had taken care of him, and that she was likely still alive. He bristled as though Beyond had insulted her in person. He might be able to use her against Yagami, in the long scheme of things...that would depend entirely upon her son however. B turned to face the bars again, bringing a thumb to his lips and waiting.

There was again, in that moment, the contradicting urge to punch B in the face, and to laugh. That seemed to happen quite a bit. Since Light realized that there were bars in the way of his fist, and that doing so would be touching B -and therefore loosing the silent bet between them that had been going on since Beyond had offered it. He tried to ignore the way his name dripped off on B's lips, and instead took the second road, and chuckled lowly, "You're correct. My mother and father were present for raising me, and are as of yet still living."

Only now did he look at his watch, almost flippantly, making it a quick gesture and then looking back at B again, and saying "At least I know I didn't make a mistake in choosing you as my subject." Before allowing his amused smile to fade.

"Hm. Indeed. Now I'll take back my toy, thank you." B muttered darkly, reaching through the bars for the link that he'd thrown earlier.

Light reached for it first, pocketing it and cocking an eyebrow, "I don't think so," he said calmly, "I believe I've been generous enough, seeing as you still have that steel bolt."

Beyond narrowed his eyes in obvious irritation, allowing his hand to rest upon the table. For a moment all playfulness was gone, replaced by the cool core that put him behind the bars to begin with. As he retracted his hand, nails skidding lightly across the tabletop, he murmured under his breath. "Why don't you go now...before I throw the other one at your head?"

Light felt incredibly triumphant. He shrugged and stood, stretching slightly, and then beginning to walk to the door, giving B a short wave. "See you tomorrow then, have a nice night."

And then he was out the door before B could get a word in edgewise. He nodded at the guards in acknowledgment and began to walk out, letting the link fall into the trash. He never did tell them about the bolt B still had hidden. His logic was that if they were idiotic enough to not bug a room with a genius murderer inside, well...

...it was their own damn fault, really.

-

* * *

A/N:

**Nilah**: Hells yeah. Google Docs for the epic win. Hullo everyone!!

**Kani**: Well, that was interesting. See this girl up here, my co-author? Yeah, she'll make ya dizzy. This was actually her idea, a little, unassuming bunny that has completely exploded between the two of us. More like a stew than a bunny now. What wordcount are we at, Nilah?

**Nilah:** Over 50 thousand, me thinks. oO And we're not even done yet. Not CLOSE to done. We be crazy, yus. Writin' maniacs. (nod)

**Kani**: So yeah. There you have it. Thing is, there's a lot of psychology in this, that we haven't quite gotten around to banging out...Please no innuendo, She's about killed me with it. Oo It's amazing, the little things just set her off. Anyway, we started it, then kinda...skipped ahead...to stuff...

**Nilah:**Oh please, you know you do it on purpose! (tantrum) lol, no really, it be true, I told you, I'm a pervert. O O BUT, I like plot too...and Kani is keeping me in line. And I be corrupting her simultaneously! Muahahahaha! (cough) Anyways...So. BxLight is my new obsession. B in general is. And I have gotten Kani hooked too. :D B is our chocolate, our cake, our jam...and, incidently, our p0rnz.

**Kani: **I _do _tease you on purpose, don't I? Never claimed otherwise. As for her last statement, folks, well...I'll leave that open for interpretation, yeah? I'm also going to use this AN shamelessly to announce that I plan to remain on hiatus for at least another week...I have been doing the College-Tango, and I'm officially a student now. I started classes today. Whoo.

SOOoooooo...Here you have it. The Prisoner, chapter one. Mhm. nods And much more to come.

**Nilah: (**knew nothing of this Hiatus business) Grness. Oh well, enjoy this chapter anyway. I, on the other hand, am off my computer-bitchiness induced Hiatus and should be updated ROH and Captivation quite regularly. And Prisoner has a lot written of it, as previously stated...we've even got the ending all planned, because we're both awesome like that. Heh, okay, I'm done rambling... Please, review, yeah?

Nilah and Kani!


End file.
